The Brothers Flub-Guapo VS Ryoku
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: After Fraz is knocked out cold, Guapo and Ryoku face off in a battle.


The Brothers Flub

"Guapo VS Ryoko"

This is a crossover story me and my friend Natalie did together

It all started one day at Retrograde. Guapo and Fraz were in their room watching "The Buddy Buttocks Show"-laughing at Buddy bumping into things, as well as getting hit by things, in the style of "America's Funniest Home Videos". Guapo was laughing so hard at the scene of Buddy getting hit by a wall. Fraz laughed along with him. When it was on commercial break, a commercial that featured Haruhi Suzumiya appeared.

"Wow, I'd like to try some of that" Fraz said, referring to the soda advertised in the commercial. Guapo replied, "Speaking of which, we have to deliver the same type of soda to Sportsworld because I heard Haruhi is going to perform at halftime!" "Awesome!" Fraz replied, excited about Haruhi performing.

On the way to Sportsworld, as Fraz drove the Hoog, Guapo was singing Parallel Days performed by Haruhi Suzumiya. "Hey that's a good beat Guapo! Turn it up!" Fraz said. Guapo did as Fraz told him to do. Fraz started shaking and drumming his fingers to the beat. "That's more like it!" he cried.

When they arrived, they noticed Yuki Nagato and Mikuru Asahina in front of the locker room, and Yuki asked, "Pleased to meet you. Could you two come with us into the room?" "Sure" Fraz replied. When they entered, Mikuru Asahina pointed out that Haruhi was kidnapped by Haruhi's sworn enemy, Ryoku Asakura in the football area.

"Mother of mercy that's terrible!" Fraz cried, dreading doom as usual. Yuki said, "Calm down. We can help you two rescue Haruhi in time for the halftime performance." "Thank God for that!" Fraz cried with relief.

Then Mikuru and Guapo both decided to record the battle on camera once they got to Ryoku. Fraz was excited. So much that adreline was coursing through his veins. Guapo blushed at Mikuru, and Yuki held Fraz's hand as they hurried to the football locker room. "W-what's going on? Where are you taking me?" Fraz asked confused.

Yuki responded, "Ryoku has kidnapped Haruhi in the football locker room and she is going off on her for no reason so we have to rescue Haruhi!" "That's terrible!" Fraz cried. Guapo pointed out, "I hope Haruhi's okay!" "So do I" Fraz replied.

When Fraz, Guapo, Yuki, and Mikuru entered the locker room Haruhi was there, asleep because of Ryoku's sleeping powder gun. Guapo shook Haruhi to wake her up, and when she woke up, she said, "You guys... thank you." However, Ryoku appeared with an evil smirk on her face and shot the sleeping powder gun in Fraz's direction as Ryoku said, "Well, we can't have a repeat of THAT, losers!"

Fraz tried to run, but the sleeping powder struck him-rendering him unconscious. Mikuru screamed as this happened. "Fraz!" Guapo cried in shock. Yuki responded, "It's alright. He's asleep. Haruhi and I will make sure he's okay while you and Mikuru fight Ryoku." Guapo asked Mikuru, "Ready to fight Ryoku?" Mikuru responded, "Um, ready as I'll ever be!"

Yuki and Haruhi lifted Fraz off the floor, and carried him over to one of the benches, as Guapo went to do battle with Ryoku. Ryoku smirked and said, "I thought I was going easy on you, but now, I appear to be going hard now!" Guapo responded, "You have no right to kidnap Haruhi, and you have no right to put my brother to sleep by your sleeping powder gun!"

Yuki and Haruhi were sitting beside Fraz on the bench he was sleeping on-keeping a close eye on him. Mikuru asked, "Is Fraz okay?" "He seems to be" Yuki replied. Guapo and Ryoku were swordfighting and Mikuru cheered on Guapo, who told her, "I'll do my best, Mikuru!" Yuki was keeping an eye on a sleeping Fraz.

All of a sudden Haruhi, Guapo, and Mikuru were fighting Ryoku at full force power. Yuki watched with excitement, while also keeping an eye on Fraz. Guapo, Mikuru, and Haruhi, slashed Ryoku, causing her to lose her grip and fall into the football container. Yuki gasped in horror at the gory display. Haruhi responded, "Ryoku got what she deserved!" Guapo added, "Speaking of which, Fraz and I delivered your soda for the audience during the game!" Mikuru also added, "And because of this, Fraz and Guapo will perform with you, me, and Yuki at halftime!"

Guapo and Fraz were so excited they gave each other a high five. At the stadium, when halftime started, Haruhi, Yuki, Mikuru, Fraz, and Guapo were performing Hare Hare Yukai together, and the crowd was cheering wildly with the delivered soda in their hands. When the five were done performing together, the crowd cheered loudly as they took a bow.

Back at Retrograde, Guapo was cleaning Fraz up in the bathroom due to soda getting splashed on him. "We really knocked 'em dead Guapo!" Fraz cried. Guapo responded, "They really thought we were amazing!" "It was fun" Fraz said. As Guapo scrubbed Fraz, he added, "In fact, the performance was the best!" "It sure was" Fraz replied in agreement. Guapo scrubbed Fraz's back and asked him, "Does that feel good?"

"It feels great!" Fraz replied. After that, Guapo was writing in his journal about the halftime performance. After that, Guapo was writing in his journal about the halftime performance. Fraz was out of the bath, and in his pajamas. He felt clean and warm. He walked into his and Guapo's room and asked "What are you writing about Guapo?"

Guapo responded, "I am writing about the halftime performance and how we rescued Haruhi from Ryoku." "That's great Guapo. I should write that down in my master plan" Fraz said. He walked over to the desk, sat down at it, opened his thick master plan, and began writing in it. When it was done, Guapo showed Fraz his sketch of Haruhi. "Wow that's really good Guapo!" Fraz cried, impressed with Guapo's art skills.

When Guapo heard what Fraz said, he responded, "I know, Haruhi must be very talented like us!" "I bet she is" Fraz said. Then Guapo and Fraz got into bed, told each other goodnight and went to sleep.

The End


End file.
